lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Audition
The Audition is the sixth episode of I Love Lucy, and a remake of the pilot. It first aired on November 19, 1951. Synopsis Ricky's band is set to have a T.V. audition, and Lucy can't get into the act. However, when Buffo the Clown gets injured while riding his bicycle, Lucy gets her big break to save the audition for Ricky. Plot The episode starts with Ricky sleeping in bed, while Lucy comes in to wake him up. Lucy tries to wake him up for an appointment, but he doesn't wake up until she plays his drum. Lucy asks Ricky if he's had any word for his T.V. audition, but Ricky hasn't. Lucy wants to be on the T.V. audition with him, but Ricky is against it. Lucy claims she's a good entertainer, but Ricky still says no. The doorbell rings, and Ricky answers it to let Fred in. Fred gives Ricky a letter that says tonight is the night of Ricky's T.V. audition, and Ricky tells him not to tell Lucy. Inside the letter are the Ricardo's wills. Ricky decides to send Lucy down to the attorney with the wills to get rid of her for the day. Lucy walks in pretending to be a showgirl, but Ricky still says no. Ricky tells her about the will, and Lucy panics, especially when she finds out about her will. At the club, Ricky is rehearsing the band for the audition that night. Buffo the Clown, an act set to appear at the audition. While practicing an act, Buffo crashed into a table when the brakes locked. Ricky decides to have him rest at his apartment until that evening. At Ricky's apartment, Lucy comes home while Buffo is sleeping, and thinks he's a criminal. Buffo tells Lucy about the T.V. audition, and tries out his bike to see if it will work, but with no luck. Buffo suggests Lucy take his place, which Lucy immediately agrees to. At the club that night, Ricky is singing his signature number, Babalu, for the T.V. audition. When the number is finished, Ricky asks Fred where Buffo is, but Fred doesn't know either. Ricky's about to wrap the show when Lucy walks in, starting a comedic act. Lucy's act consists of trying to get in the band playing the cello. Lucy does many stunts, like putting a plunger on the cello to make it stay up, and pretending to play the cello like without a bow. Ricky introduces a new instrument to Lucy, which are a number of squeaky horns. Lucy acts like a seal and hits them with her nose. After her performance, the audience applauds and the show is concluded. Back at the Ricardo's apartment, Ricky isn't speaking to Lucy, because Lucy got a contract instead of Ricky. Ricky tells Lucy that he wants her just to be his wife, and Lucy tries to show him by cleaning the house and giving him his slippers. Ricky also gets the impression that she's pregnant, but Lucy tells him she just baked him his favorite pie. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:I Love Lucy Season 1